


I'm not scared

by thesongofdarkness



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Episode: s02e35 Not Afraid, One Shot, POV Danny, POV First Person, Season/Series 02, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to Danny Lawrence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not scared

I am not afraid.  
I am not scared of anything, not of monsters, not of war.  
I am not scared of blood, not of fighting.  
I am not afraid of killing. I am not afraid of fighting to the very end.  
I am not scared of dying, not here, not there, not in battle and not in the arms of the one I love.  
I am not afraid of the ending, not of the way it’s all going down.  
I am not afraid of losing my mind, not of watching it all burn.  
I am not afraid of pain, not of agonizing pain or pain so sharp I’ll lose my breath.  
I am not afraid of going to soon, not afraid of dying before my time.  
I am not afraid of whispering my last wish, of experiencing my last day, of dying young.  
I am not afraid of realizing it; that I am dying and that I’ll soon be dead.  
I am not afraid of you, not of violence, not of pain and not of darkness.  
I am not afraid of disappearing, not afraid of oblivion.  
I am not afraid of creasing to exist, not afraid of disappearing for good.  
I am not afraid of how it will all end, I am not afraid of facing my own ending.  
I am not afraid of what will need to be done, I am not afraid of never getting another morning.  
I am not afraid, not of who’s gonna tell them, not of how much sorrow it will bring.  
I am not afraid of death, I am not scared of what comes after or what comes not.  
I am not afraid of inhaling my last breath, not afraid of saying my last words.  
I am not afraid. I’m not scared. I’m not.


End file.
